The present disclosure also relates to methods for temporarily reshaping keratin-containing fibers and to the use of the cosmetic products to improve the hair volume, manageability, styling hold, and to prevent and reduce hair damage, in particular hair breakage.
Products for temporary shaping are known per se. They usually contain synthetic polymers as shaping components. Preparations that contain a dissolved or dispersed polymer can be applied to the hair by employing propellant gases or by a pump mechanism. Hair gels and hair waxes in particular, however, generally are not applied directly to the hair, and instead are distributed through the hair by employing a comb or by hand.
The most important property of a product for temporarily shaping keratin-containing fibers, referred to hereinafter as styling products, lies in providing the treated fibers in the created form with the strongest possible hold. If the keratin-containing fibers are human hair, reference is also made to a strong hairstyle hold or to a high holding power of the styling product. Apart from the hairstyle hold, further customer requirements relate to the hair volume achieved, the manageability, and the nourishment of the hair.
Cosmetic styling products generally contain individual polymers which are specially tailored to the objective of attaining a rather specific effect. If various effects are to be attained, the addition of a plurality of polymers is necessary. If, however, too many different polymers are used, this can result in a series of disadvantages. Problems may arise in the formulation, for example because the polymers react with one another or with other constituents of the product, thus resulting in precipitations or breakdown. Certain polymers also tend to become deposited so firmly on the skin and in particular on the hair that they can no longer be fully removed during the course of habitual washing, thus resulting in an undesirable build-up of the polymer, which ultimately loads the skin or hair.
There is thus an on-going need for polymers or suitable combinations of a small number of polymers simultaneously having as many of the desired properties as possible.
By way of example, it is necessary in the case of styling products that the used polymers provide the treated hair with the strongest hold possible. Besides a high holding power, styling products must also satisfy a wide range of further requirements. These can be divided roughly into properties on the hair, properties of the formulation in question, for example properties of the mousse, the gel, or the sprayed aerosol, and properties that concern the handling of the styling product, wherein the properties on the hair are attributed particular importance. In particular, moisture resistance, low stickiness, and a balanced conditioning effect can be cited. Furthermore, a styling product should be universally usable for all hair types where possible and should give the hair volume and fullness.